


N.A.P

by bap_time



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Napping, Sleepy boys being sleepy, platonic OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bap_time/pseuds/bap_time
Summary: Sometimes comfort is less a matter of where you are and more a matter of whom you're with.





	N.A.P

Junhong yawns as he leans against the window of the cab. Outside, the urban landscape of whichever foreign city they’re in rolls past him, filtered through the dark muted colour of the car window. He had really wanted to be excited about this – going abroad and shooting another music video – but he’d been on a flight for twenty hours and although it’s only evening here the time zone difference means it’s the middle of the night for them. He’s exhausted.

Youngjae sits in the seat in front of his, the blue light of his phone lighting up their part of the vehicle as he checks it. “We’re getting closer to the hotel,” he says. The other members – those that are still awake – make vaguely affirmative sounds.

About ten minutes later they pull up into a car park. Yongguk turns around in his seat to face Junhong and the others. “Remember that we have to share three rooms this time.”

A collective groan runs through the cab. Although they were used to it from earlier days they usually had individual rooms whenever they went abroad, and preferred it that way. The comfort of having a room to yourself greatly outweighed the company of sharing one, and they all knew it. Nowadays they only shared rooms if the hotels were almost overbooked. Junhong recalls Himchan mentioning that some of the staff would have to stay at a different hotel, so he guesses this is one of those times.

Unbuckling their seatbelts and waking up a sleeping Jongup, they file out of the car into the lobby. The sound of their suitcases being dragged along behind them grates at the part of Junhong’s brain that just wants some peace and quiet.

The get their room keys easily enough and enter the elevator. The moment the doors slide closed Daehyun attaches himself to Jongup.

“Share a room with me, Jongup,” he whines, tugging on his arm. Jongup turns to him with a groggy, still-half-asleep look on his face, brain evidently not having processed that he’s awake yet. He gives a small nod and earns an approving squeeze to his bicep from Daehyun.

Junhong yawns, restraining himself from stretching in fear of accidentally hitting someone in the face. Someone taps him lightly on the shoulder. He turns to see Youngjae behind him, leaned against Himchan’s shoulder with his eyes squeezed shut.

“Do you want to share?” Youngjae drawls, sleep lacing his words. His hair is a mess and Junhong briefly considers telling him before deciding against it.

“Sure,” he says instead. Youngjae has always been a good roommate and hyung to him. Not that it really matters, his limbs are heavy and sluggish and his brain feels like a ball of cotton and he can’t really find it in himself to care about who he rooms with.

Youngjae pats his shoulder twice in recognition and like that the elevator is dead silent.

The moment the elevator doors open it’s like Youngjae regains a small amount of his energy, shuffling past the rest in a sleep-addled hurry. He stops at the first of their rooms and waves Junhong over. Himchan hands Youngjae the room key as the others walk past and playfully shoves him against the door, Youngjae chuckling under his breath as he rightens himself and unlocks the door.

Upon stepping into their hotel room Junhong feels the exertion from a whole day’s worth of travelling crash down on him, draining him of what little energy he had left. He reclines against the wall and allows himself to stretch out like a cat, making up for the elevator ride.

Youngjae heads straight past him into the room with his suitcase in tow while Junhong parks his by the entrance. He tries to take his shoes off, stumbling slightly and having to hold onto the coat rack to keep himself from falling over.

“Huh?” Youngjae’s voice comes from within the room, thoroughly confused. “What is… _what?_ ”

Shoes defeated, Junhong peeks around the corner to see Youngjae in front of a large bed. The room seems devoid of a second bed. Youngjae gestures to it. “It’s the only one?”

Junhong steps further into the room, suitcase behind him. “There should be two… was there some sort of mistake?” Youngjae doesn’t know, of course, but he still asks.

Shaking his head in frustration, Youngjae sighs heavily. “I’ll tell the others.”

He exits the room, leaving Junhong alone with the bed. He eyes it with interest. He is _really_ tired, after all.

Junhong rests his hand on the covers and is immediately struck by how soft the bed feels under his palm. His whole body wills him to lie down and go to sleep but he resists the urge, knowing that the others are going to be there soon. Still, it’s tempting to keep his hand there, that way at least one part of his body might get some rest.

The door opens and Junhong reluctantly steps away from the bed. He leans on the wall as Youngjae enters, followed by Yongguk, Himchan and Daehyun.

“Nice bed,” Himchan says, eyeing the object in question, “must be a king size. Maybe larger.” Youngjae shoots him a glare.

“This isn’t right. We’ll get in touch with the staff,” Yongguk says, already turning back around.

Himchan nods. “We’ll keep you kids updated. Don’t unpack yet.” He follows Yongguk out, leaving Daehyun and Youngjae in the doorway.

Daehyun fidgets, eyes scanning across the room, thinning his lips in thought. “I’ll tell Jongup what’s going on and then join the others.”

Youngjae nods, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Yeah you do that.”

“Can I have a room key?”

“Himchan already has our spare.”

“But in case Jongup gets lonely in our room.”

Youngjae grumbles wordlessly as he digs into his back pocket and hands their room key over. Daehyun smiles and grabs it, hurrying out of the room and turning towards the elevators.

“Hey! I’m coming with you!” he calls. Himchan shouts something back that Junhong can’t quite make out and then the door closes and the room falls silent again.

Youngjae sighs heavily and sits down on the bed. Junhong leans his head back and lets his eyes fall closed. Minutes pass.

“Are you just gonna stand there?”

Youngjae’s voice cuts through the silence and the haze of Junhong’s mind, making him jolt upright, realising he’d almost fallen asleep.

 He blinks owlishly to clear his head, making the corners of Youngjae’s mouth turn up. “Shouldn’t you lie down? You didn’t sleep in the car.” Youngjae fiddles with his phone as he speaks.

 “But…” Junhong stifles a yawn, “aren’t we switching rooms soon?”

Youngjae wiggles his phone at him. “Himchan texted, said it might be a while.” He stretches and clicks his tongue, tossing his phone to the nightstand. “We’re both tired, we should be resting up.”

Junhong hums in agreement as he takes off his jacket, throwing it on top of his suitcase before making his way to the other side of the bed. Youngjae has already laid down on his side, clasping his hands over his front and closing his eyes.

The mattress dips under Junhong’s weight as he sits down and he gleefully tries bouncing on it. The movement makes the entire bed sway and he’d be delighted if it weren’t from the decidedly unamused sound Youngjae makes at it. His eyebrows are knotted in displeasure but other than he remains still and peaceful. He looks like he’s really comfortable.

 With that thought Junhong launches himself at Youngjae, making him grunt as the air is knocked out of him. Junhong’s legs are sticking off the side of the bed and it’s not the most comfortable position, but that’s okay. He lays his head on Youngjae’s soft stomach.

Youngjae cracks open a bleary eye to look at him. “Hello there.”

“Hi,” Junhong mumbles, curling his legs up so he fits the bed and wrapping his arms around Youngjae’s waist, snuggling into his warmth.

He likes it when it’s like this. The room calm and completely quiet if not for the slow rhythm of Youngjae’s heartbeat and the muffled sounds of traffic from far below. A chill creeps up his spine and he finds himself moving closer to Youngjae, stealing his body heat and making himself feel content. One of Youngjae’s hands begins carding through his hair softly and before Junhong knows it he’s fallen asleep.

\--

Soft whispers wake him up.

Two voices, hard to make out due to the sleep weighing on the edge of his mind, whispering to each other. One of them is Youngjae’s and the other is soft and quiet and could only belong to Jongup.

“Can I join?” Jongup whispers.

“Mmm…” The sound Youngjae makes is somewhere between a groan and a purr. He scoots to the middle of the bed, pulling Junhong with him into a less horizontal position and letting his head rest on his chest. The bed dips on the opposite end of Youngjae as Jongup lays down next to them. Junhong shifts the arm he has around Youngjae so it can brush against Jongup’s hand – it feels more right.

As he begins drifting off for the second time that evening he hears a drowsy, mildly irritated, “stop poking me,” from Youngjae. Jongup’s soft giggles end up lulling him back to sleep.

\--

The next time Junhong wakes it’s due to the dull thud of a door and a loud, drawn-out greeting from the other side of the room. Slightly disorientated, he keeps his eyes clenched shut and attempt to will himself back to sleep when the voice abruptly stops. There’s a scant moment of silence before dual grunts erupt next to him and a hand lands square on his cheek.

“Jongup forgot the key in the door,” Daehyun says, seemingly from on top of Youngjae and Jongup.

“I could tell,” Youngjae whispers back.

“Yongguk hyung and Himchan hyung are still downstairs. They’re trying to find a free room for you.”

As the bed shifts the sound of Youngjae cursing under his breath mixes with Daehyun’s gleeful giggling, until a light smack resounds through the room.

“Be quiet,” Youngjae hisses, “Junhong is asleep.”

Daehyun quiets down, his hand reaching over to brush some of Junhong’s fringe to the side. “He’s so cute when he’s sleeping.”

Youngjae hums, cupping Junhong’s cheek gently before scratching his head as if he were a cat and to be honest, Junhong feels like one. He nuzzles into both touches, content and safe.

“Now move over,” Daehyun says, moving on top of the others like he’s trying to wiggle down in between them.

“Be quiet and maybe I’ll think about it,” Youngjae deadpans, although he’s already shifting onto his side, pulling Junhong head closer towards him so he can cradle it against his chest.

“Our little maknae,” he breathes, soft exhales tickling the hair on Junhong’s neck.

“Not so little,” Jongup drawls from the other side of the bed, making Daehyun burst into another giggling fit between them. Youngjae shushes him and elbows him, making Daehyun yelp, but at least it puts an end to the giggling.

Daehyun wishes them a good night that is only barely reciprocated by Youngjae and then Junhong is out like a light again.

\--

The third time Junhong is jostled from his sleep it’s from the sound of their door clicking open and footsteps entering their room.

“Bbang, come look at this,” a voice that resembles Himchan’s – only very, very tired – whispers.

A second, lighter pair of footsteps approaches them, Yongguk quietly chuckling once he sees the rest of his members.

“How did they end up like this?” Himchan mutters. Junhong hears him open a cupboard across the room. “Daehyun and Jonguppie didn’t even stay in their own room.”

Yongguk hums noncommittally from Junhong’s side of the bed. “Do you think they’ve brushed their teeth?”

Himchan snorts. “No, but we’re not waking them up for that.” He drops something soft and warm on Junhong’s body. “They didn’t even pull of the covers,” he says, spreading the blanket over Junhong and Youngjae before doing the same on the other side of the bed.

“It’s good that they’re resting, they’ll be working hard tomorrow.”

A soft hand rubs soothing circles on Junhong’s shoulder, and a moment later Yongguk is climbing onto the bed, tucking his feet under Junhong’s curled-up legs. The bedsprings creak as he lies down.

“Us, too?”

“Yes.”

There’s the rustling of sheets as Himchan settles down on the edge of the bed, using what little room there is left for himself. Junhong straightens out his legs so they can lie across both Yongguk’s and Himchan’s laps, making Himchan hum in surprise and go quiet, listening to see if he’s woken Junhong up. Junhong continues pretend-sleeping.

Minutes later Himchan and Yongguk exchange goodnights, and then nothing but the sound of six people breathing can be heard, along with the occasional soft snore from Daehyun.

Junhong finally dares to open his eyes, tilting his head to look at Youngjae’s sleeping face. He can tell how tangled up he is with everyone else and doesn’t want to risk waking someone up, so he stays still. They all need the rest.

There’s movement behind him as Yongguk’s body presser closer to his back – he assumes Himchan must have rolled them both closer to the rest. An arm appears in his peripheral, Himchan extending his hand across Yongguk’s body to rest on Junhong’s head, nearly hitting Youngjae’s face in the process.

On the other side of the bed Daehyun is snoring, louder than before – a sure sign that he’s deep in sleep. Once in while Junhong can hear Jongup grumble something in his sleep next to him, the words muffled like he’s got his face pressed against something.

Although he can barely fit on the bed with all the others there there’s something incredibly comforting in being so close to his other members, it makes a smile spread on Junhong’s face as he nuzzles into the fabric of Youngjae’s shirt, still observing the others.

Youngjae wets his lips in his sleep and shifts forward, poking Himchan’s hand with his nose. The contact makes Himchan reach a bit further, extending his fingers to lay against Youngjae’s cheek.

Youngjae exhales slowly and one of the arms cradling Junhong’s head drops.

There’s a soft thud as it lands on Yongguk.

Junhong eyes fall closed as he drifts back to sleep...

\--

The fourth time he wakes up his face is pressed into someone’s armpit.

Disoriented and displeased, he skims his hands across the bodies he’s lying on top of, trying to find some room for his hands. He eventually does and pushes himself up from the bed to look around.

The morning sun is filtering through the window blinds and there’s still five other people sleeping soundly on the bed. Junhong realises that he must have moved at some point during the night because he’s just been lying on top of Himchan and Yongguk, face buried in the junction of Himchan’s arm and shoulder. Somehow, the others have gotten equally tangled up amongst each other.

Himchan’s on his back, one arm hanging off the side of the bed and the other stuck under Youngjae and Yongguk. One of his legs is pushed in between Yongguk’s shins and they must have all kicked off their blanket during their sleep because it’s nowhere to be seen.

Yongguk is lying against Himchan’s side in a manner that can’t possibly be comfortable for either of them. His hand has somehow found Youngjae’s, their fingers interlocked between their heads.

Youngjae’s still on his side but his legs are tangled with Daehyun’s and he’s stolen part of his blanket.

Daehyun has seemingly managed to sling one arm over Youngjae’s chest and one over Jongup over the course of the night, and he’s sleeping soundly between them.

Just as Junhong turns to Jongup he shifts, rolling from his back to his side and pressing his face into Daehyun’s shoulder, no sign of either of them being close to waking up. Junhong’s not sure what time it is, he can’t reach Youngjae’s phone and his own is still in the pocket of his jacket. He decides that there’s no reason for him to get up just yet though – especially considering how he’s in the middle of the bed – so he lies back down and closes his eyes in rest until the others come to.

When he begins hearing mumbling and creaking around him he opens his eyes to look around, watching as Daehyun clumsily removes himself from the pile of members and stands up, trying to pull Jongup up with him but ultimately failing. He moves around the edge of the bed, tugging on Youngjae’s ankles, slapping Junhong’s shins and passing by Yongguk before stopping to tickle Himchan’s feet relentlessly, earning a yelp and a kick.

“Hyung, let’s go get breakfast,” Daehyun whines after stopping his assault on Himchan’s feet, only getting a groan in return. With a few more minutes of nagging he manages to convince Himchan to go with him. Himchan in turn coaxes Yongguk and Jongup out of bed, ushering them all out of the room and telling them to get changed out of their old clothes.

”And you two, get up too! You’re getting a new room after breakfast.” He calls over his shoulder as they all exit the room, leaving only Junhong and Youngjae still on the bed, back where they’d started.

Youngjae rolls over on back and spreads his arms and legs wide across the bed, reclaiming all the space he was robbed of the previous night. He gives a big cat-like yawn and turns to Junhong. “Did you sleep well?” He clears his throat to rid it of its morning rasp.

Junhong stretches his arms and rolls his shoulders, mind immediately going to all the times he’d been woken up by some member stumbling into the room. Then, all the small snippets of conversation he’d heard, the small loving touches he’d felt and how he’d still ended up sleeping better than ever, despite being tangled up in five other people. The joy of being in the company of people he loves more than anything else had outweighed any matters of physical comfort. He feels warm and safe and he can’t stop a stupid grin from spreading across his face.

“Yeah.”

Youngjae grins at him, heaving himself into a sitting position. “Good,” he runs a hand through his hair, smoothing some of it down, “then let’s go have breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> i could have given this work a good title but like a champ i decided not to


End file.
